Chapter 155
Busters Mobilize I is the one-hundred fifty fifth chapter in the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 23 and the thirteenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Title Notes The Busters are a group of four former elite Genetics and Chevalier Pandora, graced with the Plasma Stigmata by Radox Phantomheim in order to execute Operation Cat Killer, the assassination of Gengo Aoi. Synopsis Gengo Aoi's dinner party begins with all of the invited Pandora and Limiters attending in their fines dresses and tuxedo's. However, a bashful Satellizer does not want to go through with Elizabeth's plan. She then breaks into tears when Rana's teasing goes a bit too far. Meanwhile, the Busters are deployed from a submarine and arrive on the shore at Gengo's base. When they land, Petty Layner deploys her Plasma Weapon and challenges Sawatari Isuzu to a battle. Summary The Busters are released from the submarine and they swim toward the shores at a high speed of 640 kilometers per hour, courtesy of their Plasma Stigmata. The submarine commanders comment on the effects of the Plasma Stigmata and wonder of the fundamentals of war if Pandora become tools of war to settle conflicts between people. At the dinner party, Elizabeth and Arnett in fine dresses stand with their Limiters, Andre and Morrison in tuxedo's, but Elizabeth expresses her distaste for such events since so many of their comrades just died. Ticy Phenyl in a button down shirt and jacket approaches them with Abel in similar attire. She states that the survivors of horrible events must celebrate the fact they are still alive while celebrating and remembering the lives of the fallen. Because they are all warriors who could die at any moment, they must enjoy their blessings to the fullest to give everything when putting their lives on the line. This, Ticy admits, was Chiffon's definition of being a Pandora. In Satellizer's dorm, Rana tries to get Satellizer out of her room to enjoy the party. Satella wants to back out of Elizabeth's plan, but Rana goads her on the possibilities that Ouka and the Legendary Pandora will take Kazuya away. Rana then points out Satellizer's beautiful feature and bodily proportions that could trap any man, and she quickly taunts Satella about how she could delay the Baptism knowing Kazuya wouldn't stray. Satella tries to defend herself, but Rana teases her rival about her consistently revealing clothes especially with her uniform despite her title "Untouchable Queen." However, Rana's teasing hits a raw nerve in Satellizer and she starts crying. Satella indicates she dresses the way she does because a book told her that sexiness was confident, even revealing she only wears glasses to look more calm and intellectual. Rana backs off when Satellizer sobs uncontrollably. The Busters arrive on the shore and they remove their swimming wear, fifteen kilometers away from their goal. Sawatari suggests they get moving, but Petty stops her. Petty begins to deploy her Plasma Weapon and suggests to Sawatari that they should pick a leader. Event Notes *The dinner party begins. *Petty Layner challenges Sawatari Isuzu for leadership of the Busters. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters